high school dxd: the hero of the Abyss
by Alexander the guardian
Summary: heroes rise and falls other crash and burn Alexander Valefar has been a hero since he was only 7 years old thanks to an old friend that saved him now 9 years have past and his brother asks him to watch over certain two heiress that will drag him into a new adventure (minor Dc, to aru, queen's blade and sekirei crossover))
1. Chapter 1

Character profile:  
Name: Alexander Valefar Fake name: Alexis Alvarez  
Name when he is in costume: the shadow  
House: Astaroth  
Age: 16  
Body: Acrobat build  
Gender: Male  
Occupation: 2nd Year highschool (kuoh academy transfer student), Vigilante and next heir of the Astaroth if Diodora Astaroth dies but for now heir to the Valefar clan  
Eyes: Green  
Hair: blond  
Height:5'2"  
Race: pure-blooded devil  
personality: calm and respecteful around people with authority higher than him but when he is in hero mode he shows a serious side when he is around other people and maintain it but when he is against criminals he shows his sadistic side and ready to pummel anyone who did something evil ignoring gender or status. He is with friends or classmates he acts cheerfully and sweet with everyone

Background: Alex was born in the house of Astaroth as the youngest of the three. He was known as the little bundle of joy thanks to her mother and the maid since he was too sweet and hyperactive for his age but when everyone was joyful for alex that even ajuka the oldest of the three came out of his room to spend his time with him giving his brother crazy new ideas at age of 5 he didn't gain the ability to use the Astaroth clan numeral ability making his father worried that he would be scourned until he disappeared from his room and appearing in front of his father on the shadows realizing this his father wasn't simply excited for the revelation he was amazed knowing this he let his wife show him the way of the Valefar and their ability. At age of 7 Alex was known as the light of hope in his family but Diodora Astaroth started to despise the younger one and made a deal with mr. cobbelpot also known as the penguin to kidnap Alex and kill him in gotham when he is saved by nightwing and sent back to his family Alex vowed to become a hero like nightwing. At age 13 he is summoned by Damian wayne aka robin the moment that he was dying in his father arms. He told batman the cons and pros of the method of revival and for some strange reason he accepted (probably in the shock of the moment) now with robin, Shadow patrols the streets of Tokyo until his brother Ajuka ask him(when he is 16) for a favor to go to kuoh academy to protect the next heirs to the sitri clan and Gremory clan

Peerage:  
King: Alexander Valefar  
Queen: Damian wayne (dc comics)  
Bishop: the little mermaid (queen's blade)  
Bishop: flaming priest of Valhalla (To Aru Majutsu no Index)  
Knight: holy dragon warrior(queen's blade)  
Knight: wolf knight of the Berelith clan (oc)  
Rook: ex-demon lord and lovely maid (queen's blade)  
Rook: happy angel/alien girl with the iron fists (sekirei)  
pawnx4: rainbow dragon king (oc)  
pawnx2: third tamarian princess (dc comics/oc)

Pawn: wacky bumbling fell knight (oc)  
pawn: best cowboy in the 21st century (oc)

Skills: skilled swordsman, expert in abyss, shadow and Illusion magic. Average level martial artist. Master acrobatic. Middle level intellect. Support expert

Weapon: Mistelteinn (demon sword that is known as the sharpest sword in the world it will never break and can cut a boulder in have with a light swing), shaderangs (batrangs except in a shuriken shaped and there is many variety)

Devil class: high class devil  
((well I hope you wait for the story ^^))


	2. it begins

"I don't own highschool dxd or the other fandoms please support the official release"~

*scene break*  
~somewhere in Tokyo, Japan in a rainy night~

*a group of b-class goons have kidnapped the daughter of the leader of the youkai clan since it was her 15 birthday her mother allowed her to go*

"you know this was the easiest job we ever had~" goon A says with a wicked grin while goon B stared at the girl with lustful eyes they drugged her and used a collar that their boss gave them

"yeah and I hope boss lets us play with her a little" goon B says while licking his lips before looking at goon c "hey kid what the hell is wrong with you?" he asks goon c he started today and was worried  
"are you sure the rumors are real?" goon c says while the other two look at each other "you know about the [shadow] and [umbra]?" both of them laugh  
"you seriously think that rumor is real?"  
"y-yes…"  
"it's just an urban legend there is no such thing as 2 ninja like hero roaming in spandex running around kick peoples butt that only urban legend to scare people" goon A says with a smirk while turning the car on

"yeah it just to scare people so they think that their a batman and robin here in Tokyo" goon B says giving goon c a grin while goon A turns on the wiper and lights seeing a shadow of a young infront of their car noticing he was a using a hooded jacket with a scarf around his neck. Goon A does what any weird guy does he blast the car horn.  
"Get out of the way brat!" the goon A says before the mysterious shadow grins showing his pearl white teeth and the light flashes on the symbol of his jacket that showed a black circle with white lines showing like a swirl before goon B and C turn pale knowing what the symbol meant  
"oh fuck!"

"nononono this is bad!"  
"fuck it!" goon A puts the car in drive and stomps the accelerator max making the car go at top speed but the moment the car passes the shadow the car passes one street crashing an electric post with the front window was broken with having goon C and the girl wasn't there at the top of one the building two teenager were there one was a black full body suit (nightwing suit of young justice without the symbol) with a utility belt in the waist, a black hooded jacket, a domino mask and a black and blue scarf the most noticeable part of the teen was his blond hair. He pushes the goon c to the ground then stomps him in the chest before looking at the other teen he was wearing the 5th robin costume (the one of the movie the son of batman) but with a huge modificacion it was fully black, instead of an R in the chest it was a yellow circle with a symbol of a black star but maintained the yellow cape. Who was holding the girl in his arms  
"so what do we do with this one [shadow]? The yellow caped teen with a smirk

"…" shadow stares with a cold aura around him while crushing the goon a little harder " let's see what is his reason to live [Umbra]"  
goon C gasps for air "s-stop… i-it's hurts!..." goon c gulps scared noticing why he was called [shadow] as well called the black beast, the one who walks into a darkness and the hero of the abyss.

"what is your dream kid?" shadow say in a cold tone while he stopped pressing his boot in his chest and frowning. The goon gulps and gets up panting  
"i-I want to be the best marksman in the world!" Umbra simply smirks while Shadow frowns "then leave the path of crime" he gives the goon a pamphlet "when you leave that life then I will help you"  
the goon looked confused "but….. I kidnapped that girl….." Umbra jumped to the other building while shadow looks at the goon  
"it was your first felony,,,,,"  
"what?"  
"it was your felony and you don't look like a bad kid…. Hope we meet again…." Shadow start walking to the other roof top  
" Touma!" shadow look back with a serious face  
"hope we meet again Touma" shadow jumps to the rooftop to rooftop while following Umbra before getting into a Japanese style mansion  
"we are here….." shadow says while a kitsuna maid screams looking at the two teen before a group of tengus, kitsunas and nekomatas appeared around them having spear in hand as well spells ready to ake them down  
"should we take them down?" umbra says while the girl in his arms groggily move and open her eyes looks at umbra. She blushes brightly the last thing she remember that she was having a few soft drinks with her friends in a party before blacking out.  
"that's enough…" a blond haired woman with fox ear and tails says with a serious tone  
"but they have the young mistress!" one of them shouts before run toward shadow with spear in hand before shadow disappear and appear behind the youkai then slams him to the floor  
"he is the devil who commands the territory near our area and he is one of our most important allies so you all are dismissed" the kyuubi say with a serious face while everyone nods and they leave worried about their leader. When the youkai leave

"hello Yakasa" shadow says while she seductively smiles and walks toward then caresses his cheek  
"been a long time shadow~" shadow grabs her hand and maintain his serious face "im 16 year old miss yasaka" he says with a serious tone before she laughs lightly "you shouldn't treat a woman like that~ shadow-kun~"  
umbra just chuckles and walks inside the girl house then lays her in her bed before he turns around and start walking away

"w-wait…." She says while grabbing umbra hand while he looks to her she was a cute girl and all but she was going to be the next to be the leader of the youkai clan  
"what?" he says in a serious tone she was blushing brightly he looked extremely handsome and if he was shirtless damn she would climb that man like there was no tomorrow

"w-whats your name?" Umbra frowns and shakes his head

"call me Umbra" he makes her let go

"k-kunou  
"you better rest….. I need to go to my partner before your mother keeps flirting with him" he leaves with the same mysterious aura as before making the girl blush even more the young ex-assasin didn't have to do much then she realize what he says  
"what?!"

*scene break*

Yasaka was pressing her asset toward shadow face no matter how many times he was around or how many times he has saved her against her enemies, shadow has this calm and cool aura that can make even the most serious woman squirm and moan with just a glance "come on shadow-kun even a kiss would satisfy me~" shadow just sigh and lightly push her away  
"sorry ma'am but im 16 and your…. Well older.. that would be stator rape so please ma'am" Yasaka pouts cutely before giving a sigh no matter what she did he never caved in, no man or woman has never been this strong against her seduction even her own brother would go wild if she seduced him. She then noticed Umbra leaving the room of her daughter

"done?" shadow ask before Umbra nods  
"well ma'am it was a pleasure meeting you again" he lightly bows before he disappear in the shadows while umbra runs into the shadows as well  
"I'm a patient woman Shadow-kun sooner or later you will be mine~" yasaka mutters under her breath before entering her daughter room and acting like she usually was

*scene break*

Shadow takes off his domino mask when he enters the penthouse "waaaaahhhh such a long day!3" he says in a childish tone while he takes off his scarf and jacket before putting it in the table then plops into the couch while taking out a bag of sweets and starts eating them  
"Alex im gonna take a shower first" Alex grins and nod while his blond hair was dripping thanks to the rain  
"ok damian!" Alex grins while damian takes off his cape and domino mask while walking toward the bathroom

Alex turns on the flat screen tv and started watching cartoon as usual he was well…extremely childish and usually this side of him wouldn't attract any woman before he start having tears in his eyes, why didn't he have a girlfriend?! The what he mentally shouts

"Alex stop crying okay!" Damian shouts in the bathroom

"shut up!" Alex shouts back before his tv was getting statics and the image of a blond scientist appeared

"hey alex" the man smiles while Alex wipes his tears and blinks  
"aniki what is it?" Alex ask knowing this was none other than Ajuka beelzbub himself that was smiling

"nothing much just doing the same old, same old" ajuka smiles before frowning "Alex I know that this is your first time in a long time since we talked….. but I need to ask you a favor…"

"okay big brother…." Alex says while looking worried did something bad happened?

"you know sirzech and serafell?" Ajuka say while Alex grins

"what wrong with crimson idiot and ice witch?"

"sirzech sister… has been having problem and serafell is worried about her sister so…" Ajuka checks through some papers and start reading

"they want you to protect… in exchange… " Ajuka snaps his fingers and two documents appears beside Alex "they will give you a territory close to the academy, place to stay, no problem joining as student so damian even if he is a grad student he can go back and lets not forget info on two servants that you might like" Ajuke mentally smirks knowning Alex would take the bait if the plan works he will have his little brother with crimson idiot sister and he will have a guine pig

flashback

Ajuka was at his lab handeling a highly explosive chemical when suddenly sirzech burst into lab

"yo ajuka!" sirzech makes ajuka flinch making him spill the chemical wrongly making the lab explode  
"dammit sirzech what the hell is wrong with you?!" ajuka growls before he noticed Sizrech with teary eyes making ajuka sweat drop  
"whats wrong?" Ajuka sigh and sirzech explain the situation of raiser. Ajuka simply chuckles and summons a bottle of whisckey and two glasses serving it

"if it was my little brother Alex he would have woed her" sirzech growls knowing how adorable Alex was that even Grafia praised and cuddled Alex even Milicus wanted to be like Alex well more like shadow to be precise!  
"I don't want him to be near her!"

"oh really you know how much I love the youngest of my sibling and I think with the two of them been like they are…" Ajuka chuckles before taking a swig of his drink

"like hell they will be together!" sirzech mutters

"then lets make a bet…." Sirzech looks at ajuka confused  
"we will give a 'mision' to alex and give him everything for that territory to protect both sona and rias, IF Alex and rias fall in love together and they are dating then you will become my guine pig for a whole week" Ajuka gives an evil smirks  
"okay then… if you lose then" sirzech starts thinking and grins evilly "you will be out of the lab and be my drummer for one whole week!" Ajuke gulps knowing he wouldn't be able to create anything new and worse he would be the drummer for the idiot

"What are you scared?~" sirzech smirks before Ajuka growls and shakes "like hell you got yourself a deal!"

*flashback end*

"so everything is on the second document I hope we can see eac other one of this day little bundle of joy~" Ajuka says playfully before Alex blushes and pouts cutely

"baka-aniki!" he says while ajuka cuts off the comuniction damian comes out of the bathroom drying his hair  
"so what wrong?" Damian asks with a calm tone  
"well looks like we are moving damian" Alex smiles and opens the second document "in two days~"

Damian smirks knowing that smile " so before we leave we are gonna get new members?"  
"yup!3" the portal in the corner of the room was glowing Alex smiles knowing it has to be that touma kid who he saved "better get going its possible our newest member might be calling us~" Alex only grabs the domino mask then puts it on and his smile turns into a frown before walking to the portal

*scene break*

(So its done please R&R if you want and yes this will be a riasxoc pairing as well harem route sorry if that part isn't original but hey that's what makes high school DXD have the DXD

As well some people will ask why Alex acts that way with touma because he tends to show people mercy to some piny only two people he didn't show mercy is the joker and a pregnant Harley queen….yeah things went out of hand when he snaps that moment as well he will only get Rias, Ravel, koneko, Yasaka-if he finally gives in- and Tsubaki the rest in his harem will be oc… Akeno.. well you could say they would be S&M buddies… yeah Iseei will have Akeno, Asia, Xenovia and irina –nothing beats the church trio habit and antics- and Damian a lot of people will freak out with this one but he will have Sona, kunou, Agares chick I forgot her name and rossweiss as much as you can't believe it this three woman would litterly will give him a hard time and if those who know about the famous damian wayne is that he is dangerously smart like he already graduated from university as well he was trained by the league of assasins so that too

Then theres the rainbow dragon king she will have a super harem if I keep putting more on the list but her list won't appear yet~

For those who think isn't damian and kunou 12 or something no in this fic both of them are 15 since I wouldn't like this going into dangerous was and yasaka flirting with Alex well Alex has saved her more time she could count and she been very affectionate with him but since he play hard to get and from affection became lust making it a cat and mouse thing for them

So here is the list

Alex Harem: Rias, Ravel, koneko yasaka and tsubaki –not gonna name the ocs yet~)

Damian Harem: Sona, Kunou, Agares and Rossweiss

Iseei Harem: Akeno, Asia, Xenovia and Irina


	3. first day in school! shit

"I don't own highschool dxd or the other fandoms please support the official release"~

((no one reviewed the story but noticed a lot of people visit it so I will keep working hard! For those who keep reading!))

*two day later*

Both Alex and Damian were looking at Kuoh Academy while all of the girls were blushing and the boys groweled at them

"looks like we have a lot of attention Damian-chan~3" Alex says with a grins while eating a cone crepe and humming happily. Alex was wearing the basic kuoh uniform except he wasn't using the button shirt and was wearing a blue t-shirt and his trademark black and blue scarf. He has a short blond hair with black X pin on his hair. Damian was using the whole uniform with a red tie with his black spiky hair

"yeah too much attention" Damian puts his hands in his pockets and gives a death glare at the boys making flinch while Alex gives a bright smile and waves at the girl they just giggles and waving at him

"Alex we should get going"  
"okay then~!3" alex says while he begins skipping happily before he walks toward his classroom and Damian walks toward his classroom

*scene break*

Alex wait in the door while eating his crepe happily before hearing the teacher "we have a new transfer student today so please behave class….. you may come in"

Alex grins and opens the door before walking to the Chalkboard and writes his name. he turns around and grins.

"pleasure to meet you all, my name is Alex Alvarez~3" he keeps eating his crepe before wiping his face "hope we can be good friends!"

"so any question?" the teacher asks before one of the girls pulls her hand up "are you seeing someone?" the other girl glare at her knowing she is one of the perverted duo Izumi Hyoudou she looks as a plain brown haired girl with a multi colored hairpin

"nee-san!" a brown haired boy shouts while glaring at her "shut it Iseei!" she growls back

"no not exactly~3" Alex blinks while he points at the other girl who was waving her hand

"where are you from?"

"well I was born in Puerto Rico but since I was a little kid I have been around the world with my parents~3"

"like where?" another girl asks

" Russia, China, Paris and I was in Tokyo until yesterday~3" Alex says with a sweet smile before all of the girls scream and giggles "kkkyyyaaah we have another prince charming!"

"ggrrrr not another pretty boy"

" I hope he dies"

"why is god so cruel?!" all of the boys whispers

"okay that enough everybody Alexis-san please take a seat….." he looks around and points at the seat beside Hyoudou Iseei

"okay sensei~3" Alex says with a sweet voice making the teachers heart while he walks toward the desk

"no don't go there!"

"he will corrupt you!"

"yeah get away of that pervert!" every girl in the room shout while Izumi just stays quiet

"shut up!" iseei shout with venom his voice always remembering that the always keep insulting then Alex sits in the desk

"pleasure to meet you Hyoudou-san!" he grins while iseei just blink

"h-hi….." iseei doesn't say anything more except that he mumbles a few curse that Alex hear but ignores

*scene break*

Damian was with his back upright and with a cool demeanor around him making him feel like he was some kind of king or an assassin if the girl choose

"my name is Damian Wayne so that clear no question, no friendly attitude with me and don't stand my way" Damian says before sitting beside a short white haired girl. He only stared for a while trying to unmask her real self all of the boys and girls were with their mouth wide open before everyone screams

"wayne?!" everyone run toward him trying to ask a lot of question before he glares at them

"Damian-kun is interested in Koneko….. nooooooo why the gods have to be so vile?!"

"if your asking if im son of bruce wayne yes, yes I am…. But" the air around him grew even could "what did I say about asking question?" everyone gulp and nods before sitting in their respective seat Damian stares at again

"what?" koneko say in a monotone voice

"nothing just trying to get through your mask"

"….." she ignores him and he chuckles before staring at the board resisting not to interrupt the teacher [kings] order "this sucks" he mutters under his breath

*scene break*

"wayne?!" everyone hears at the other side while Alex giggles "the finally found out about Damian-chan~3" iseei looks at Alex with a confused look

"what do you mean?" Alex grins sheeply and puts his index finger on his lips "it's a secret~3"

Iseei blinks and sweatdrop "o-ok…. Alexis-san"

"call me Alex for short okay?~3" Alex grins while he takes out a bag of sweets and start eat them enjoing the start of his new life

*time skip*

All of the girls were flocking around alex while Alex keeps eating his sweets ignoring every question and simply smiles at them saying 'idk' before Alex gets out of the crowd were Izumi and Iseei were growling and glaring at each other

"brother and sister shouldn't fight!~3" then gave bag of candy to iseei and izumi feeling they are good people they start eating them

""!"" izumi blushes and looks at him while iseei eyes widen

""this is really good!"" both shout while two guys growls at Alex one with a buzzcut hair cut and another with glasses

"who the hell do you think you are huh?" the buzzcut asks while the glasses wearing guy growls even though iseei and izumi met him today he was still nice guy

"come on guys, he just been nice" iseei say while giving a sigh and scratching the back of his head

"and you I though we were friends traitor!" the buzzcut growls and pushes iseei making the bag of candy in his hand fall to the ground making everyone gasp

"matsueda, Motohama" izumi shouts before pushing matsuda then matsuda growls and pulls her by the hand ready to punch her making the girls gasps and ready to intervine but a girls with pigtails and glasses stops them and points at Alex

"better not get in his storm" the girl say

"… hey whats wrong you pretty boy?!" motohama growls while Alex keeps smiling and stared at the candy on the floor before Motohama sends a punch the moment iseei and the guys were going to intervene when suddenly see Motohama in the floor with broken glasses and nose

""ehhh?!"" everyone screams except Matsuda who suddenly see's Alex who grabs Matsuda arms who was sending the punch too Izumi before he punches the elbow of the arm who was holding Izumi

"no one messes with me and my sweets~3" Matsuda screams in pain thanks to the broken elbow before punching Matsuda in the Jaw breaking it making him faint then he hugs lightly Izumi

"a-are you okay Izumi?" he asks hiding his face in her chest making her blush before looking up with teary eyes making her blush even more

"my my the first day and he beat up two of the perverted trio and saves my best friend" the girl with pigtails while the girls behind her glare and growl at Izumi before Alex lets go and blushes "s-sorry…"

"Aika!" Izumi blushes

Iseei sigh he knew Alex was short, cute and nice he would be confused with a girl but when he realize that you mess with his sweet or the people who have his sweet they will have something broken. Two other students drag both injured kid are taken to the school before Damian opens the door making all of the girls gasps and squeal looking at his dreamy look

"Alex come on" Damian says while having his hands in his pocket while walking toward them making Izumi blush even more _omg he is hot and Alex iscute…. . Imagine if those two making a sandwich with me between them, Alex is on at them bottom and… _ Izumi has a perverted grin while she was drooling

"izumi snap out of it~" Aika says while she grins. Izumi wipes her drool while blushing. Iseei just start laughing and pointing at her

"your such a pervert sis!"

"look who is talking Ero-iseei!" she growls while eating another candy from her bag before noticing Alex and Damian leaving "gotta go sorry Iseei, Izumi and Aika-sempai!~3" Alex says with a cheerful voice while he walk away with Damian

"so heard you kick two idiots ass….." Damian says with a serious voice while glaring at Alex

"w-what?~" Alex asks worried

"what did grayson said?"

"not show off?"

"no he said that we have to maintain a low profile remember?" Damian says in a low tone while Alex pout

"not my fault they are jerks….." Alex says and damian sigh he could never know what Alex would do next before they could go to the rooftop the start noticing two girls passing by them one was a beautiful crimson haired girl with a buxom figure while beside her there was a black haired girl with a ponytail rivaling the crimson haired girl passing by them. Alex could only stare at them while they passed by her even if they could hide their demonic energy they were still too sloopy even a low level Onmyouji could notice them

"so those are the two of them?" Damian says with a serious voice while Alex had a calculating look in his eyes compared to Damian that could decipher anything in a matter seconds alex had to take his time to unlock every minor detail making the crimson haired girl shiver and looked behind her notincing that everyone was staring at her with an excited look but none of them were the person she was looking for, somebody was staring through her very soul

"ara ara what is it Buchou?" her friend and [queen] smiles at her when she finally snaps out of her thoughts

"i-it's nothing" she say before they turn back and kept walking she didn't know what happen but she was going to find out who or what was staring at her

*scene break*

Alex and Damian were at the rooftop sitting in the floor thinking. Damian was reading the documents of the information of Rias and her peerage. Alex makes a soundproof barrier so no one could hear them then he takes out a lunch box containing a lot of sandwiches'

"Rias Gremory and Akeno Himejima Rias [queen]… two powerful high class devil, Yuuto Kiba low class devil, [knight], trained by Sizrech [knight]… interesting, holder of the sacred gear sword birth…. Ex-subject of the holy sword program….." Damian rubs his temple remembering that her mother and grandfather funded that project making a huge massacre after that majority of the scientist were killed by the league of the assassins while other were exiled and run off too one of the two faction Alex simply sigh and keeps eating his Sandwich

" koneko Toujo low class devil, [rook],….now I know why your so emotionless….." Damian frowns even though it is understandable to kill someone who betrayed but killing a whole race to nearly extinction…. That too much even for a lot of standards. He read the last paper confused while Alex blinks

"what is it Damian?" Alex looks curiously before damian shows a document with a girl

"Gasper Vladi, [bishop], Dhampire, wielder of the forbidden eye balor, male….." then damian points at a big red mark saying threat

"oh that's it?" Alex ask before Damian nods

"she has a talent to find good peerage but if she wants to find more servants she has too move faster….. no one wins with only one or two servants….. except us" Damian smirks before Alex nods happily before a golden colored rat gets out of Alex pocket

"what is it mister squeakers?" Alex says happily while he grabs the rat with both hand happily and puts it one his ear to listen

"sure you can pass pamphlet the rat dance happily before it leaves Alex hand then start running to the door

"….you know that you need a better familiar right?" damian says while sweatdropping

"never! Mister squeakers is the best!" Alex shouts

*scene break*

Izumi pov

"a-are you Hyoudou Izumi?" a hottie asks me he had a bodybuilder body, tanned skin and beautiful black hair, he is way our of my league while I blink no one has been this hot and shy with me except…. I feel my cheek heat up remembering the cute new transfer student hugging me before shaking my head come on Izumi get it together!

"y-yes I am" I say

"m-my name Jackson wyvern" he bows and blushes "will you go out with me?!

I feel like I was paralyzed did he just asked me to go out with him?!

"i-I would love too!" I say happily before I giggle and hug him this was the first time I was been asked out, maybe… maybe my luck has changed?

*scene break*

Alex frown and stares at Izumi hugging the mysterious guy

"you noticed that?" Damian asks looking at the couple as well

"yeah….." he makes a magical seal "mister squeaker change of plan I want you to follow that girl until the end don't let her out of your sights…. Good"

"so….. do you think heaven would allow this?"

"highly doubt it…..if not the shadow and umbra will pay them a visit"

"….no we aren't.."

"what?!... why?!" Alex says with teary eyes

"because that would get us killed….. Dammit you're the stupidest [king] I have ever known"

Alex grins at him mischievously "the stupidest [king] you known so far~:

*scene break*

((welp chapter two is done… I hope you liked it R&R please and leave any question you want? as well im gonna put an omake on how he meet the his first three servants soon


	4. dates, pervertedness and Abyss much!

Disclaimer: see chapter 2 & 3

_? pov_

Mi name is Julius Maximus the third also known as mister squeaker I have trained in the art of ratkata, have seen the beginning of human civilization, I have seen demons face the angels and seen chuck Norris bitch slap Lucifer, every master I have had always been different in their own way but this master.. he hasn't kicked me out nor has look at my disgusted the complete opposite he has taken care of me, given me food and even washed my hair with hair conditioner you know that liquid that make your hair shiny and silky! ….. but today my mission has been the most disgusting and weird I have ever done in my life

"c-cumming!" that woman nearly shouts….. for the ninth time how the hell those a woman wet the bed like that… im still wondering why master sent me to keep a watch on this woman….. I noticed she was panting and moaning while looking at her finger that was covered with a weird sticky stuff

"damn… this is the ninth time… I better control myself.. if not I will not have self-control in the date~ " she says before she gets up and goes to the bathroom. I follow her like I was ordered before she noticed me. I start to back away but she smiles and…. Grabs me?!

"hey there little guy…. I noticed you since this morning" I was shocked no one has ever noticed my presence… except one person… no she can't have her… right? I look at her curiously a normal girl would scream at my sight.. im a rat after all… well im a sun rat from the land that indra and shiva was born… but still a rat in human standard

" I know what your thinking, you're a dirty rat and a normal girl would be scared… not me… I sometimes I can feel the animals that are special….. you little guy are one… " I blink and nodded then she giggles and pats my head only my master has done this and no one else but still….

"….. .. only Aika and Irina have been my real friend since kindergarder, if only…" she hugs me while she keeps crying

"if everyone loved me…. Be famous… have many men frolic make every girl that stepped on me bite their tongues….. my brother says that he will be a harem king then I will be a harem empress!" she shouts while she holds me and looks straight in my eyes with teary eyes what the hell is wrong with this girl…. Wait….. don't tell me….. she wants to conquer the world…. I have to inform the master!

"come on little guy lets wash that beautiful fur of yours" she grabs the shampoo and she start washing my hair… maybe I should stay a little while longer. I only squeak lightly in happiness and she simply squeals in happiness then cuddles me

"I shall call you Fluffy!" great another lame name

*scene breaks*

Third pov

Alex was walking through the school at night with damian while looking the area "shouldn't we leave this place already, we can't let them notice us… yet" Alex says with a worried look while Damian smirks at him while crossing his arms both of them where using a hooded jacket before they felt someone walking toward them. Both of them hide near a tree and hid their presence.

"… look like they haven't notice us.." Alex murmurs before he hid himself even more when he noticed a long haired girl staring their way her violet and light brown eyes while her glasses shined in the moonlight made Alex blush brightly  
"whats wrong tsubaki?" a short hair in a bobcut style girl wearing a pair of glasses looking at her friend noticing she was staring at something before shaking her head

"nothing Kaichou….. let's keep going… " the woman nods before the leave Alex sigh while Damian slaps the back of Alex head making Alex squeak and rubs the back of his head

"what was that for?"

"don't tell me you weren't staring at the girls eyes and legs" this makes alex blush even more

"I know that you're a leg man but never though you would stare at a girl legs so fast~"

"shut up baka-Da!" Alex mutters before staring at Damian a little confused Damian pointing behind him with his thumb

"come on we have to check on those two" Alex nods while they walk to a Victorian style house Alex stares at the house before both of them spread their devil wings. Alex wings were form in of two shadow like wings and damian were small and thin wing making them look like they weren't use to fly before Alex makes a spell to hide their presence before they fly and stair in one of the windows.

Damian arches an eyebrow while Alex was holding his nose trying to hide his nosebleed. Both of them were staring at the beautiful redhead that they saw before except she was now naked and wet. She was drying herself while humming

"Akeno….. what is the status of our target?" rias asks while she start putting her black underwear making alex have a nosebleed gazer while Damian put a red towel in Alex nose holding his nosebleed

"control Alex….. " Alex nods fast

"ara ara rias he already on his date with the fallen Angel" this getsz both Damian and Alex attention instantly while rias sigh while Akeno puts the tray of tea in the Victorian style table. Rias finish getting dressed and she sits in the seat grabbing one of the tea cups then she sets it down

"im kind of worried of her sister…."

"ara ara… why is that?" Alex was now curious what they were talking about

*scene break*

Izumi hums happily while she dries herself while Julius (mister squeaker) gives her the comb while he chooses the dress she would use her brown hair was extremely stunning in his eyes usually he would see more flamboyant hair colors thanks to his master line of work. He drags gently a Blue one piece dress and show.

"that a good choice fluffy" she smiles and pats his head "is it just or did you get even bigger?"

She looks curiously at Julius since he looks even bigger than before but she shrugs it off before. She gets up and looks at her hair smiling, she comb her hair into a one sided pigtail before she looks around. She locks the door and gets too her drawer going to the last one. She simply smirks before opening the last drawer, she then checks around her underwear and finds a metal case before she pulls it out and puts it on her bed.

"oh since this is my first date I have to give my lovely date have a treat~" she grins before opening the case showing a black strapless bra and g-string panty

"fufufu tonight im gonna get laid~" she say while she puts it on Julius only sweatsdrops looking at her attitude

'how the fuck did I get into this situation?' Julius asks himself in his mind before shrinking a little and entering her purse realizing their was two or three pack of condoms

'are this some kind of strange artifacts?' Julius asks himself before he feels movement while he inside the purse

Izumi hums happily while opens the door and noticed Iseei was infront of her dressed in a button up shirt and a pair of khakis making her sister have a Cheshire grin

"who is the lucky lady?~"

"who is the idiot that notice you?"

"well someone that looks better then yuuto-kun and that girl must be blind if she is dating a sorry excuse of a man~" she kisses his cheek before running to the stairs

"see ya later mom and Dad!" she kisses both their cheeks before leaving while mister Hyoudou sigh

"she is just like you, you know that honey?" miss hyoudou scoffs and has playful smirk

"I think she will be fine darling she is stronger than me at that age"

Iseei simple growls seeing and hearing his parents talking about his sister compared to anyone in his life his sister always over shadowed him since he was born second

"im going!" iseei shouts and leaving the house wishing that his life changed little did he known that, that his life was really going to change a lot….

*scene break*

Alex pov

Welp as usual me and Damian are reconing and checking the school while no one was noticing us. If someone noticed us we would taint of our teacher and group while damian was watching from the rooftop I was still thinking why would two fallen angel were targeting the twins. I checked their documents and their family aren't above average heck the girl is a genius and talented girl as well good with animals…. Im getting off topic… okay….. the only thing that is left is to call… that…..

"damian.." I call my partner

"what is it Alex?" Damian asks directly to me before I give him my scarf knowing what I was going to do. He wraps it around his waist making me chuckle he always how to make me laugh even if I was serious

"can you hold them off for now?" I simply ask while putting my domino mask while damian smirks at me before putting his

"lets see if they give me a good fight" he says I call my other three servants ready to fight one was a beautiful mermaid that was sitting in a crystal ball full of water and since she an entity of water she was fully wet making her blouse see though I can simply sigh while she blushes and stutters.

"w-what is master?" she ask I can simply smile she may be shy and a handful but she is still a kind and powerful ally especially if I have to handle with royalty like the Atlantian's. Her name is Tiina one of the youngest daughter of the seabed land… yeah that its name I would hate to be the person who called it like that

"call me Alex but right now call me boss not master okay?" I smiles and sprouts my devil wings then fly a little higher and pats her head. She simply smiles and nods happily

"so what is it 'boss'?" this tall redhead in a full black priest outfit with a barcode one his right, who spoke to me is Stiyl Magnus yeah no pun if I used a joke of Trojan condoms I would have a pissed off flaming witch hunter being up my ass

"well I need you too stall four powerful devil not s-class level but strong enough to take down a few mid-class devils" I say in a serious tone making stiyl sigh and turn a cigarette on, for 14 year old he is more a pain in the ass than my new apprentice touma

" gotta give you credit kid this looks like an awesome place to have a shootout~" the busty blond sporting a cowboy vest and hat, a blue sport bra, a pair shorts that literally hugs her sexy ass and last but not least a pair of sexy blue stocking that looks too damn sexy and dangerous… must control urges to lick her legs… again… oh yeah I can't forget that she has a straps of bullets around her chest with different type of bullets from holy type to dragon slaying with a pair a of .45 revolvers on the holster on her waist with a shotgun on the holster in her back. I know she is a cowgirl and she is call herself the best cowboy in this century. You want to know a joke out of all this she is descendent of Billy the kid, yeah that billy…. Oh yeah I forgot her name is Cindy the girl…. Yeah I haven't gotten much out of her..

"oh yeah… both of them have a peerage so they might call backup and don't kill them I don't want leviathan or Lucifer hunting us down okay?" I say in a stern tone making shiver and they nod, yesh im not that evil of a [king] right?

I sit in lotus position before taking off the limiter on my hair making my demonic energy pour this will get their attention but right now I need to go to the abyss to talk to my old friend and master. I close my eyes and begin to meditate before I open my eyes and when notice that the whole place was total darkness with many small white sprite. Those are souls of the abyss but right now this isn't where I want to talk about. I get up and start walking through the abyss. If I was a normal human I should need a ring that allows me to pass through this accursed place but im a Valefar and heir to the throne of the abyss as well mortal rival of the Dantilion the one who control the brother of the abyss, the Void.

I shake my though and keep walking until I find a two stone doors I start to push it and a bright light blinds me.. Great must be my ancestor trying to piss me off

*scene break*

Umbra and Stiyl look at each other and nods before jumping from the rooftop

"Umbra will you do the honors?" Stiyl smirks with a metal deck full of runes while damian smirks back before he grabs them and throws them around him hitting trees and wall of the school while some drop to the floor

A thunder cloud was been formed before a lightning hits the rooftop where Shadow was but two gun shot was heard in the place

"Got to say you got really good skills priestess but I'm better" she used two bullets to divert the trajectory of the lightning while she smirks at Akeno who was in a miko outfit. Akeno wore a sadistic smile while licking her lips

"ara ara I think I found my new toy~" Cindy simply smirks and sprouts her devil wing before flying toward her

"aaaaahhh~" Tiina sings while a pillar of water shots out of her crystal ball but when it got to its target it was diverted to the side

"y-you're a water user?" Tiina asks while Sona adjusts her glasses

"I could say the same about you mermaid…."

(Sona Sitri Vs Tiina/ Akeno Himejima Vs Cindy the girl)

*scene break*

A beam goes straight toward Umbra and Stiyl they noticed and dodge it

"you are trespassing in my territory state your business here" Rias asks with a stern tone while Umbra Smirks

"its for us too know and you to find out~" he then dodges a blur that it was a girl wielding a naginata behind him and creates a demonic Katana blocking a naginata

"not bad" Umbra smirks before pushing her back before the girl start thrusting her naginata at an incredible speed while Umbra dodges her attacks and parry a few of them before Rias sends another beam of destruction but Umbra was protected by a rune

"im your opponent miss" Stiyl says in a serious tone while rias Glares at him "and I hope you can beat me nee-san"

"but im 17 you pervert!" rias says with a growl while Stiyl has a deadpanned look "im 14.."

Rias blinks once, blink twice "EEEEHHHHH?!" she shouts screaming while shooting another shot of power destruction while Stiyl uses another rune card making another magical shield

(Rias Gremory Vs Stiyl Magnus/ Umbra Vs Tsubaki Shinra)

*scene break*

Third pov

For the first time in her life Izumi was extremely happy compared to all those years of been teased and fake love letters but unknown to her, her Date Jackson Wyvern was grinning evilly while she was in the changing room checking the clothes she was choosing

*scene break*

Alex Pov

I was entering the old hall that was in front of me it looked like those ancient church we usually see in the Vatican. What you though that devils didn't go to church im Shadow those who are evil and accused are bound to feel my wrath sooner or later. I stare at the person who is sitting in a throne who was a strange armor that was adorned with black and azure cape (imagine Artorias the abysswalker armor set except it is good as new) this was my ancestor Arthur A. Valefar the first person to wield the Abyss compared to the void, the abyss you could speak to your ancestor but only those who have wielded the darkness to make you go insane can enter this place. I notice the two great swords and a shield in the wall if I remember well one was a demonic sword, the other was a holy sword and the shield could block anything…I have tried to search for those two swords since I remembered I could wield the power of the abyss that would be my ticket to kick that Asshole of the dantilion Butt

"**why have you come here My son?" **a normal person would be scared of the voice full of malice.. me well I have talked various time with him and I know he is a great man, I simply bow and look down while he start petting a giant white wolf looking at me intrigue

"I have come here to ask you something great father" I say while I notice the wolf staring at me with a curious look before tackling me and start licking my face making the old man laugh while I squirm

"Z**ith down" **I hear the old man say while sith back off and the old man helps me up. I clean the saliva I have in my face while the old man laughs before patting my head

"**so what is your question sunshine?" **fuck what is it with everyone calling me with sun reference?!

"I met this two people.. They are ordinary… but this devil…." I tell him but he cuts me off before he rub his chin while he stare at me

"**You mean a Gremory right?" **I nod and knew how he knew all of this but asking something like this to him would mean a death wish for anyone who doesn't know him even the four maou wouldn't ask how he knew. I felt confused when he started to laugh before shaking his head

"**I knew that the Gremory greedy habit would pass through generations and that asshole didn't believe me, ha!" **I felt like I was been played but ignored that fact before I noticed a huge black dragon smiling and patting my head while I grumble they always do this too me!

"hey Skiadrum" the dragon spoke to me but I could only hear him

"….. yeah I have been training my dragon slayer magic….. no I haven't fully awaken my dragon force mode… I know, I know" I say while smiling before pouting I hate it even more when he calls me little shade, he doesn't call Kurai-sempai and rogue-sempai that…. But I simply sigh when I looked at the old man

"**I think you know the answer of your question" **my eyes widen realize both of them are…..

*scene break*

((so that a wrap of the chapter now we see more things occurring so now one of the omake!

Omake 1: under the sea with a pissed off father and a runaway daughter! Part 1

Third pov

Today was just an average day in the beach Alex was resting in the first day before leaving too kuoh he was a pair of Azure pants while using a pair of shade sitting in a towel and umbrella

"hello Alex-kun~" a blond haired woman with a cute face incredible bust, small waist, beautiful legs and squeezable butt but what makes everyone was staring her because her red bikini that was in danger of from untying itself and show her better assets . Alex blushes brightly while hides his eyes staring at her legs been a leg man that he was

"h-hey yasaka-sama….. " she puts a finger on his lips and makes shhh sounds

"call me Yasaka Alex-kun~" Alex simply gulps she knew he is the shadow and knew why he didn't want a relationship with her but that hasn't stopped from seducing him. She puts a towel besides his and lays down presses her assets into the ground before taking off her top making him blush even more while steam was pouring out of his ears

"Alex-kun can you be a dear and rubs some lotion in my back" she says in a seductive voice while she points at the lotion

"s-sure…." Alex pours some lotion on her back and gently starts rubbing it around her back. She starts moaning making Alex sword come out of his sheath

"your so good at this~" she purrs while alex gulps 'red alert we have malfunction in the sub, I repeat we have malfunction in the sub!' he was really going to cave in before he finishes

"ihavetogoanddosomething!" Alex says extremely fast before running toward the sea and enter it taking a deep breath while closing his eyes before opening them again noticing a blue eyes looking straight at his green eyes making him blush even more

"h-hello…" Alex says to her before she flinches

"y-you speak my language?" Alex blinks and notice her pointy ear, beautiful hair and her lower part was big fish fin

"oh im sorry about that miss…. I kinda have the ability to speak any language do I can't read it" Alex chuckles and smiles at her she blushes and backs away slowly

"you're a devil right?... you're here to take me away and use me to take my father kingdom…" she looks down with a sad expression before alex pats her head and smiles at her gently

"no not really…. Why do you say that?" she blushes and looks at him

"d-don't devil follow their own greed.. and do evil deeds" Alex simply waves his hand and has an exhausted expression

"yes and no, we are greedy yes that we do evil things depending of the situation… other than that we are okay" he grins before stretching she blushes even more

"o-oh….. so if I asked you to take me away from here…. Would you do it?" Alex blinks and scratches his head

"what… I don't get it"

"i-I hear that devils can make other devils if they have certain artifacts… i-I know I'm asking too much and you might get in trouble but…. Can you do it?" Alex sigh and pats her head

"I can…. But would you really want that… " he smiles gently at her"wouldn't you rather stay at your family and live a peaceful life.." before she could speak up he stops her

" I'll give you one hour to think about okay?" he grins at her before she nods and swims away. Alex smiles

"I did a good deed today…" he smiles believing that she would forget about it and not want to become a devil

"Alex-kun~" Alex blushes brightly when he hears a seductive voice in his ear and a increadible softness in his back

"who was that?~" yasaka asks whispering in his ear

"I-It was j-just a local mermaid…. She asked me if I could turn her into a devil….." Alex gulps

"and did you say?~"

"i-I gave her an hour to think about it" he says before she giggles and kisses his cheek

"kind hearted and considerate, our kids will have a sweet father" she says making Alex blow a fuse and looks having in his eyes the words 'danger' making Yasaka giggle even more

*time skip 45 minutes later*

Alex was now more calmer with Yasaka now that she was wearing a t-shirt so he couldn't go crazy while Kunou and Damian walks toward them. Damian was wearing a black wetsuit hugging his body making a lot of girl get a little eye candy while Kunou was wearing a one piece swimsuit even though it something a little less revealing than her mother but it still makes every guy stare at her. Kunou blushes brightly before she hugs Damian but damian maintain a stoic look one his face

"so leg man what are you still here I though you were going to get ready for tomorrow?" Damian say in a joking tone making while Alex chuckles

"just wainting for someone…"

"who?"

" a cute mermaid who asked to join his peerage" Damian maintain a serious face

"you sure that a good Idea"

"I gave her an hour…. Who knows…" Damian sigh while shaking his head he wasn't going to argue with his [king] especially if he notice some good talent when suddenly Alex was been dragged through the sand

"waaaaaaaaaaaaaT?!" Alex shouts while damian grabs his arms and tries to hold him but thanks to bad footing and Alex hand been slippery thanks to the lotion his hands slips making Alex be dragged into the sea

"….. so want to get some ice cream?" both Kunou and Yasaka were shocked when Damian says this

"what?!" Kunou shouts

"we have to help him!" Yasaka a shouts making Damian shake his head

"we have faced Aliens, interdimensional demons, alternate self, bad thai food and a hangover in las vegas with kid flash and Arsenal this is nothing compared to those incidents" he chuckles before holding Kunou hand and start walking away while Yasaka frowns and start entering the water

"no one is going to take my darling and hurt him while im around….."

*scene break*

Alex fainted some time ago before he opens his eyes he found himself in a some make shift court room and noticed a thousand mermaids of different kind especially one that were total opposite to them

"do you know why are you here devil?" Alex blinks and looks toward the person who spoke it was a mermen who was extremely buff with a long white beard and hair

"a…. no mister I don't know why…." Alex says in an honest tone before the man lets out a powerful aura that impacts Alex making Alex flinch but he frowns

"you didn't just look straight into my daughter eyes but as well touched her, do you realize how many laws you have broken"

"no but at least tell me your name"

"shut up you dirt bag"

"monster!"

"he must be killed" this and many more insults were thrown at him before he takes a deep breath

"my name is Neptune lord of this land and since you have broken many laws I sentenced you to death!" Neptune shouts before throwing the trident toward Alex while tiine eyes widen. She only met him today and he treated him nicely now he is paying for it… it wasn't fair at all but her sister won't say anything they enjoyed seeing her suffer but everything went dead silent while everyone eyes widen and their jaw dropped. The chain that was holding Alex hands were in the floor and the trident only fazed Alex their. Alex was a emitting a black mist from while Alex stretches and adjusts his neck

"you know what I hate more than big fat dirty liars…" Alex stands in the pearl that he was sitting In Neptune simply gets up while many of his men started to swim to the Area he was

"those who uses the law for their own gain!" Alex lets out a powerful demonic and dragon like Aura

"**I hope you like good can of whoop ass because im gonna open it especially for you!" **Alex shouts before he jumps toward Neptune

((well part one of the omake is done wait for part two soon! Read, review and don't curse at me too much!


End file.
